faniofandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario World III: Bowser Strikes Back
Super Mario World III: Bowser Strikes Back (スーパーマリオワールドIIIは：クッパの逆襲 (Super Mario World III is: Bowser Strikes Back)) is a video game developed by Nintendo for the Wii U system. It is the long-awaited direct sequel to Super Mario World and continues from the ending of said game. It was released in January 29, 2015. Each world, besides for the last normal world, composes of a food theme, similar to the first in the trilogy, Super Mario World. We have Sugary Plains, Barbecue Desert, Iced Mountain, Mint Forest, Flour Sea, Pancake Isle, and Dark Mountain. We also have the Starcake World and the Frosted Showdown worlds. Plot Prologue After the events of Super Mario World, Ludwig von Koopa rose from the ground in which he was stuck in and was struck with evil thoughts and severe hatred. He then struck at the ground and said that he wanted revenge on Mario for what could have been the perfect defeat. He looks at his father, King Bowser, and begs him to retry his scheme, but handle it in a much different way than before. Redetermined thanks to Ludwig von Koopa, Bowser moves out of his base in the Valley of Bowser and sets up his plans on a nearby island, known as Darkelono Island. Soon after the base was set up by Iggy and Ludwig, Larry and Morton sneak into Princess Peach's castle and steal said princess, and return to Darkelono Island. Mario and Luigi look at each other, and set out to this new island to stop Bowser's evil schemes once again. To be continued... Gameplay Gameplay is similar to Super Mario World. You can run, jump, spin jump, and climb certain walls. However, you can also do stomps on the ground, as introduced in New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS system. If you get certain power ups, you can toss fire (with a fire flower) or fly (with a cape feather). A new twist is that you can walk on walls when you touch them, allowing access to areas you couldn't have reached normally. Playable Characters Worlds *Sugary Plains: The game's first world, noted for its simplicity and tutorial like levels. The boss of this world is Lemmy Koopa. *Barbecue Desert *Iced Mountain *Mint Forest *Flour Sea *Pancake Isle *Dark Mountain *Starcake World *Frosted Showdown Enemies *Goomba: Some of the weakest troopers in Bowser's army. They don't do much other than walking back and forth, and can be defeated just by stomping on them or throwing a fireball at them. *Koopa Troopa: A somewhat stronger member in Bowser's army. Much like goombas, they just walk back and forth, but the colors of Koopa Troopas' shells determine how they move. If the shell is green, for example, they'll fall off of ledges. If the shell is red, they'll move the other way if they encounter a ledge. If hit, they'll go into their shells and you can pick up/kick the shells. *Rex: One of the many inhabitant species of Dinosaur Land. They're large creatures, but they can be defeated with just three hits to the head. However, the more crushed they are, the faster they move. *Shy Guy: Much like the name gives away, it's a really shy creature that hides. If it sees the player, they'll run away as fast as possible. If cornered, they will bounce at the player at a high, near unavoidable speed. They can be defeated with any attack. *Shadow Guy: A shadow figure that hides in later worlds, often hiding in darkened areas of the game's levels. Once they get ahold of the player, they latch on to him and he will continuously lose his powerups until he turns small, then if they attack while he's small he loses a life. They cannot be defeated, only avoided. Bosses *Lemmy Koopa: The first boss of the game, and Sugary Plains' guardian. He will toss bouncy balls at you, which can be avoided by jumping and ducking correctly. If he misses, he'll run at you on his big ball and bounce into the wall. Upon impact with the wall, Lemmy's ball loses some air. Jump up at Lemmy when his ball is small enough to damage him. Once Lemmy is hit three times, he goes down. Items Soundtrack *Overworld Theme 1 *Underworld Theme *Underwater Theme *Castle Theme *Vs. Koopaling *Vs. Bowser *Bonus Room Theme *Starman Theme * Death Gallery 400px-Goomba_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Goomba 376px-KoopatroopaNSMBU.jpg|Koopa Troopa 395px-Shyguy_MP9.png|Shy Guy Rex.png|Rex Category:Games Category:Mainstream Games